


Canto de uma sereia

by Ikyelf



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blind Character, F/F, Fluff, Oneshot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikyelf/pseuds/Ikyelf
Summary: Hinata amava tudo em Sakura, principalmente a sua voz.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura/Hyuuga Hinata
Kudos: 5





	Canto de uma sereia

**H** inata amava tudo em Sakura, principalmente a sua voz.

Ela tinha um timbre único, extremamente cativante como o canto de uma sereia. Soava tão amável e aconchegante, quando a ouvia podia se sentir calma e presa a um encantamento sereno e delicioso. Nada no universo era tão belo quanto a risada dela, que soava como sinos encantados balançando ao vento, ou tão incrível quanto o seu canto, tão sentimental e intenso. Flutuava nas nuvens de doces sonhos.

Gostava de quando ela pegava o seu violão e começava a dedilhar, dançando os dedos sobre as delicadas cordas e produzindo música, sentimento e conforto. Sentia-se leve ao ter o seu pequeno mundinho preenchido com a apaixonante voz e os mágicos acordes, unindo-se em uma sintonia e exótica melodia.

Não era capaz de ver e não conhecia as cores, mas sabia que Sakura possuía uma voz arco-íris. Sabia que, naquela vida tão pacata, ela era a paleta necessária para colorir todos os seus momentos. Sua voz a envolvia em uma sensação calorosa, como se estivesse sendo banhada pelas quentes águas de uma terma. Mas também era tão suave e hipnotizante, como se o vento cantasse para ela.

Quando a ouvia, sentia-se extremamente vívida.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, essa fic foi retirada do meu perfil do wattpad (user: Ikyrinn), portanto já deixo avisado que não se trata de plágio!


End file.
